Infected
by Sophie1992
Summary: Kate gets an infection can Jack save her. Bad summury. But please R&R. It's better than it sounds. ONESHOT


Kate had just got back from her hike with Claire and she was exhausted. She had cuts and bruises all over her arms and a few on her face. She knew that she should probably get Jack to look at them but she couldn't bear seeing him ignore her. Kate would have to try and get some thing for the cuts when Jack was at the beach tomorrow. Jack was still at the beach now, she thought of going over to him but went against it. She walked right over to her tent slowly as she was sore all over, hopefully she was better in the morning. Jack didn't notice Kate walk past him but was thinking about her. Jack walked to the hatch for his shift.

The next morning Kate was still sore and had seen Jack on the beach so she headed off to the hatch to get some medicine. She was looking through the medicine cabinet in the bedroom when the one person she didn't want to see came in. Jack. "Kate what are you doing?"Jack asked standing in the doorway. He couldn't see any of the cuts and bruises on Kate as the lights wern't working in the bedroom. "Uh I was just looking for a paracetamol for a headache,"Kate lied giving up and walking towards Jack slowly to get through the door.

"Kate what happened to you?"Jack asked touching Kate's shoulder and seeing her flinch.

"Nothing I'm going to the beach,"Kate lied walking past Jack.

Jack grabbed Kate's arm and turned her around. Kate flinched again. "You've got cuts and bruises everywhere. Tell me the truth this time, what happened to you?"Jack asked his voice rising.

"I told you it's nothing,"Kate replied.

"Fine don't tell me,"Jack replied letting go of Kate's arm. Kate walked until she was in the middle of the room. She suddenly felt all hot and dizzy. "Jack,"Kate moaned.

"What?"Jack asked coldly. Before Kate could answer she fainted. Jack carefully picked Kate up and carried her to the bedroom and gently lay her down on the bed. He put his hand on her forehead. Her temperature was going up and she was starting to get a fever. He wet a cloth and put it over her forehead. Kate started to wake up but she was very ill and weak. "Jack what happened?"Kate asked tiredly.

"Uh you passed out. I don't know what's wrong with you yet. How are you feeling?"Jack answered turning to look at Kate.

"Tired. As if I'm going to faint at any second,"Kate muttered.

"Ok stay with me Kate. Try not to fall asleep. Alright I'm here I won't leave you,"Jack answered putting his hand on Kate's cheek.

"I'm sorry for running,"Kate apologised.

"Don't worry about it. All I care about now is you getting better. Now Kate your going to have to tell me what happened,"Jack ordered.

"Claire and I went into..."Kate started before passing out again.

Jack walked into the other room and saw Claire sitting at the computer. "Claire did you and Kate go into the jungle yesterday?"Jack asked.

"Yeah why?"Claire replied.

"Did Kate get hurt at all?"Jack asked.

"Yeah, these people injected something into her arm. They said it should turn purple first then red. If it turns blue she'll die within two hours. You can fix it by giving her a bluish kind of paracetamol very strong stuff. But you'll have to look after her for a while,"Claire explained.

"Thanks,"Jack thanked walking into the bedroom.

He lifted the sleeve on Kate's shoulder and saw a bruise that was purple turning blue. He got a parecetamol and slipped it into Kate's mouth. She swallowed. A week later Kate was better and was stronger. Kate walked out of the bedroom. and went to walk over to the 'living room' when she heard voices in there. It was Jack and Ana. She hid behind the wall to listen what they were saying.

"So what happened between you and Kate anyway?"Ana asked.

"Well we kissed and then she ran. When we went on the hike just me and her she said sorry and I said I wasn't. I knew then that the kiss didn't mean anything to her. I should have seen it coming. She never really liked me I don't think. Used me to get what she wants,"Jack explained. Back with Kate. She slid down the wall and burst into tears. Did she mean that much to him? He seemed to hate her.

Jack walked out of the 'living room' and saw Kate crying. "Kate what's wrong?"Jack asked. Kate stood up and looked at him.

"I didn't really like you huh, used you to get what I want, the kiss didn't mean anything to me huh. Do I mean that much to you?"Kate asked tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh you heard what I said huh?"Jack asked.

"Yeah I heard. Your not perfect yourself you know Jack. I remember you thinking that I had poisoned Michael. You said you don't know what I'm capable of. That proved to me that you didn't really like me, I mean what friend would think I could poison someone. Yeah I'm a fugitive but that dosn't mean I would poison anyone. What happened to 'three days ago we all died, we should be able to make a fresh'. How can I do that if it comes back and haunts me. Jack I thought we were friends,"Kate explained.

"Yeah we were,"Jack replied stepping towards Kate.

"But Jack you were wrong. That kiss did mean something to me. I do like you. I like you a lot.I've never used you. But I guess there's never a chance of us ever being friends again as you seem to hate me that much,"Kate explained.

"I don't hate you, I love you,"Jack replied.

"You what?"Kate asked.

"I said I love you,"Jack replied putting his hand on Kate's cheek.

"I love you too,"Kate replied. Jack kissed Kate before they were interrupted by Ana.

"Kate I thought you were ill,"Ana said.

"I was but I'm not anymore,"Kate replied.  
"Kate have you told him that you found a medicine hatch?"Ana asked grinning.

"You found a medical hatch?"Jack asked looking at Kate.

"Uh yeah. Hang on how do you know anyway?"Kate replied.

"Things get around,"Ana answered.

"Kate was there anything I could use?"Jack asked.

"No, I don't think so I didn't stay long enough to look. I found a fake beard though,"Kate explained.

"Uh Kate did you tell him about what happened when you got kidnapped?"Ana smirked.

"Uh no not exactly. How do you get to know this stuff?"Kate answered.

"Sawyer,"Ana replied.

"What happened?"Jack asked turning to look at Kate.

"They uh attacked me and threatened to kill me if I ever went back,"Kate explained.

"I'm taking a shower,"Jack replied putting his head in his hand and walking away.

"Oh thanks a lot Ana, that really put a boost in me and Jack's relationship,"Kate replied sarcastically walking towards the shower room.

When Kate got in, the shower room was flooded. She had to stop herself from falling a couple of times as she was bare foot. "Jack,"Kate called out walking towards the shower, she walked in and no-one was there. Jack came up behind her. The shower was on, so both of them were soaking. "Jack I'm sorry I didn't tell you. It's just that we wern't talking,"Kate apologised. The door had closed behind Jack ."Why didn't you tell me that they hurt and threatened you. Don't you think I have the right to know?"Jack asked nearly slipping on the floor.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you. Can't we just get back to normal?"Kate asked.

"Alright,"Jack replied grinning kissing Kate.

Once they finished kissing Kate walked over to the door only to realise it was stuck. "It's stuck the doors stuck,"Kate announced sounding worried.

"Great let me help,"Jack replied helping Kate pull the door. After about ten minutes they managed to open the door, falling on the floor. Jack stood up and helped Kate up. "You alright?"Jack asked laughing.

"Yeah apart from I look like a wet rat,"Kate joked.

"A very cute wet rat,"Jack corrected.

"If you say so, now lets see if we can get to the other side without falling over. Jack and Kate skidded over to the other side of the room. "Look I'm ice-skating,"Kate laughed as she 'ice-skated' over to Jack who put his arms around her waist to stop her falling.

Jack and Kate walked out of the shower room to see Ana standing outside. "What happened to you two?"Ana asked frowning.

"Took a shower,"Kate laughed walking down the corridor with Jack.

"I'm just taking a shower,"Ana called out. Ana walked in and closed the door. Then they heard her scream and fall on the floor. Ana stood up and walked back out, she didn't look happy. "Forget to tell you, the shower rooms flooded,"Kate laughed walking into the bedroom.

The shower got fixed a couple of hours later and Ana was ignoring Jack and Kate. Thankfully the infection in Kate's arm had healed. Everyone was happy except Ana and Sawyer especially Jack and Kate who were now a couple.


End file.
